


into your glow

by kay_okay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Communication, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluffy Smut, Kink, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_okay/pseuds/kay_okay
Summary: “Me? I’m driving you crazy?” He pulls back and takes the beat to wrap his hands around Dan’s thighs, tug forcefully until Dan’s farther down the bed. “Do you even understand what you look like right now?”





	into your glow

**Author's Note:**

> title and lyrics included lifted from ["hypnotised" by years and years](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-Iyt0DIyvg). i love everything by this band, olly's voice is so wonderful, but there's something extra haunting and sensual about this song that just lends itself to this setting.
> 
> thank you so much to cait [@commonemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/) and j [@velleitees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velleitees/pseuds/velleitees) for looking this over for me all the many times i asked you to!
> 
> this is a work of fiction. this is a fictional story about fictional representations of real people. none of the events are true. no profit was made from this work. all mistakes left are my own.

  


_i had a dream of a ship that we sailed in the night_  
_such a sweet, sweet call_  
_the siren soothes my mind_  
_who am i going to be when the curtain is drawn?_ _  
in the cool, cool light, they whispered to me, "take it all"_

  
  


“Have you seen this?”

Dan’s voice carries softly down from above Phil’s head, spreads over their comforter. He’d been having a lovely dream that’s fading now, and Phil sighs a little in frustration as he looks up to see Dan’s blurry shape next to him.

He’s holding out his phone near Phil’s face, something on the screen that Phil can’t even begin to make out. Phil fumbles for his glasses wedged between their pillows and the headboard and pushes them clumsily onto his face.

The picture’s crystal clear now, bright and lit up on Dan’s screen. It’s a piece of fanart, rough graphite lines and elegant shading and so realistic Phil thinks for a second it’s a black and white photo and not a drawing.

“Whoa, that’s -- ” He wants to comment on the talent first but in reality, it’s the content that hits him. Someone’s taken great care to draw Dan in his trademark eclipse tee and not much else. He’s bent at a 90-degree angle against a table, curls high and looking soft, expression coy, and with a pair of lace-trimmed silk panties and bare feet crossed at the ankles.

“That’s -- ” Phil still can’t find the words. Mostly because the entire inside of his mouth has dried up and he has to swallow a few times to get any moisture. His eyes travel around the screen, too stimulated to land on any one spot. “That’s really good.”

Dan starts to tug his phone away, but Phil reaches out to take it from him. He sits up a little, blinks down at the screen some more.

Phil’s too distracted to see the corner of Dan’s mouth lift in a smug, knowing smile.

 

 

 

They don’t talk about it after that, not in avoidance really but things just start to get busy. They plan a shooting schedule, try out some random things they find on Steam for the gaming channel, collaborate on new merch ideas for the distant future.

Dan’s not sure how he wanders over to Amazon in the middle of the day one Tuesday, typing in _lace trim silk black panties_ on his phone’s browser while Phil dozes next to him on the couch.

There's literally hundreds of styles. He scrolls and scrolls, palm sweating a little against the back of his phone and feeling more intimidated than he'd like to admit. There's briefs and hi-cuts, boyshort types and camisole sets. Dan scrolls right past the thongs. He wants to explore this kink but that might be a more advanced level than he's ready for.

He lands on a simple pair, low-cut briefs with pretty lace designs cut into the thighs and delicate ruffles across the rear. The hem falls around where a boyshort would and is still modest, but undeniably sexy.

Dan’s eyes track over the screen. He thumbs through the tasteful images of the model, slim and curved and soft, tries to imagine fitting his lanky limbs into them. He has a fleeting moment of self-doubt, imagines Phil seeing him in them and laughing, tears in his eyes at Dan trying something like that.

Chewing on his lower lip, he navigates away and back to Twitter. As if on cue, Phil's head stirs in his lap.

Dan drops his fingers into black, silky strands. They massage patterns against Phil’s temples, the sweet spot. “Headache gone?” he asks quietly.

Phil sighs, presses his cheek further into the pillow across Dan’s thighs. “Mm,” Phil affirms. “Helps when you do that, thank you.”

Dan smiles a little, presses against the crown of Phil’s hairline where the migraines get bad. He can already tell Phil’s drifting off again.

“Love you,” Dan hears mumbled into the recesses of the pillow, before Phil’s breathing evens and he falls back asleep.

Dan’s not sure why this one was different, what in particular it made him feel that has him picking the phone back up and adding the listing to his Amazon cart.

 

 

 

It takes another couple of weeks to unearth an oversized eclipse tee from the back of their closet and run it through the wash. He doesn’t work up enough nerve to actually plan a day to do it, and the unopened package is burning a hole in the corner of his dresser, stuffed in a drawer under all his jeans.

An opportunity presents itself one night when they’ve spent the better part of the day wrecking people online at Mario Kart and Phil decides to take a shower before bed. He stretches when he gets off the couch, arms high above his head and arching his back.

“Want to join me?”

Dan feigns disinterest. “Nah, I’m just going to get changed and go to bed. I’ll wait up for you.”

 

 

 

By the time Dan hears the shower shut off, he’s already ready. He’s lain on his stomach, tee rucked up and exposing the boy-cut black lace hugging his ass and thighs. Dan hadn’t had time to properly do his hair so he just fluffs his curls up, crossing his feet at the ankles and picking up his book. He hears the bathroom door latch, feels Phil walk into the room before he says anything.

The silence is palpable. Dan’s heart is racing and he’s trying to avoid looking behind him, yet desperately wants to see the look on Phil’s face and gauge if he’s into this or if it’s all a stupid idea. His body rises and falls against the duvet with his slightly panicked breath, and he turns a page with a shaking hand.

“Dan?”

Phil’s voice is tentative. Surprised, even, soft and incredulous. _Fuck,_ Dan thinks, _Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’ve fucked this up,_ runs in a loop in Dan’s brain. But he swallows against the lump in his throat and digs for courage.

“Mm-hmm?”

Phil doesn’t answer. Dan’s resolve breaks and he glances over his shoulder, leaning back fully just in time to see Phil stride across the room, drop his towel on the floor, and slide onto the bed all in one motion.

“Let me see you,” Phil breathes, up close and caged over Dan, free hand wasting no time gliding up Dan’s side and toying with the soft lace. “This is incredible, you look -- You feel _incredible_ ,” and Dan feels his chest seize up with something like relief, something big and soft and full of love and he rolls onto his back, pulls Phil’s mouth to his in a demanding kiss.

Phil answers immediately, heart rate already through the roof. His mouth works against Dan’s, deep, wet kisses full of passion and searching. His hands wander, haven’t stopped moving since he got Dan under him. Phil wraps a palm around the soft skin at the back of Dan’s knee, tugs so it bends and wraps it around his bare waist.

He’s already eager, pressing with intent against the soft material straining against Dan’s dick. He’s positively animalistic, breaks hard away from his insistent kiss to drop his mouth against Dan’s chest and press his forehead in, begging.

“Phil, fuck -- ” Dan starts, because Phil’s ran his hand around and behind, slid down between skin and lace and is kneading against Dan’s ass. Dan grips handfuls of shower-damp hair as he arches his back. “Fuck, I was afraid you wouldn’t be into this.”

Phil’s obviously on a delay, five seconds behind real time because that’s how long it takes for him to register what Dan’s said and to answer. “Wouldn’t be into it?” He sounds incredulous, truly surprised as he glances up at Dan. Eyes wild, hair a wreck, water droplets from the shower long dried to make way for a thin sheen of sweat across flawless skin. “It’s all I’ve thought about for the last two weeks since you showed me that drawing.”

Dan lets out a shaky breath and drops his head back, half shocked laugh, half blissful groan. Phil pushes up the bottom of Dan’s shirt, rucks it up against Dan’s underarms and sucks soft, biting kisses at the lace waistband, stretched across the warm skin of his belly.

“So, you like it then?” Dan asks tentatively. He’s searching, he knows the answer, but he wants to hear it again. And again, and again, and again, if he’s being honest with himself.

Phil doesn’t answer at first, just lifts up and readjusts his arms so he can wrap Dan’s other leg around him, pressing harder against the soft and straining material, the only thing separating them now. He leans his hands into Dan’s chest, hot under his shirt and flicking at Dan’s nipples.

“You know I do,” Phil gravels out, low and half-growl. He pointedly rolls his hips again, and Dan keens. “Can’t you tell?”

Dan can’t do anything but nod, breath coming in hard pants against Phil’s mouth as he leans down. Dan drinks him in, slides his arms low around Phil’s back and answers with a roll of his own hips. Phil moans out his name and Dan shivers. It sounds like pleading.

Dan strains a minute to wiggle himself out of the tee, Phil all but whipping it out the window with the speed he gets it off. When there’s finally nothing left between them, save for about 10 square inches of black silk and lace getting damper by the minute, Phil drops his head down again. He makes quick work of getting his mouth pressed up against Dan’s cock, held tight against his body, reacquainting himself with it like it’s the first time all over again.

“ _Jesus, Phil,_ ” Dan pleads after what feels like an eternity of Phil pressing his face into the panties, tongue pressing hot into silk, thumbs rubbing circles into the lace trim, tugging the waistband lower and lower until it digs a line of elastic tension across Dan’s hips. “You’re driving me crazy.”

Phil finally gets his mouth around the shape of Dan’s cock, sucks light and teasing, grins when he feels it thicken. “Me? _I’m_ driving you crazy?” He pulls back and takes the beat to wrap his hands around Dan’s thighs, tug forcefully until Dan’s farther down the bed. “Do you even understand what you look like right now?” His voice is still pitched low, cheeks flushed and hair falling messy across his forehead.

Dan doesn’t suppose Phil actually expects an answer, especially when he chooses that moment to pull at the elastic of the panties. Dan has a split second to concern himself with them ripping when in one fluid motion, Phil frees Dan’s cock from the confines and drops a starving mouth over the length of it.

The gasp gets caught in Dan’s throat as he surges up, rolls his spine subconsciously in search for more heat, more wetness around his dick. Phil’s hands come up to his hips again, slide under lace to stretch at the sides and to keep Dan’s hips level with the mattress. He bobs and sucks, humming mouthfuls of satisfaction against Dan, who can’t even begin to answer.

It goes like this for a few minutes and when Dan starts to feel a climax building, about to push Phil off because he wants to draw this out all night, _all God damn week if he could_. Suddenly, Phil leans back on his knees, snaps the elastic back around Dan’s navel, wrapping a hand around Dan’s cock and pumping lightly under the fabric.

Dan’s eyes spring open at the change and he reaches blindly for Phil, hard to see through his haze and the clouds of lust around his head, wanting nothing more than to bring those miles of skin right up against his own.

Phil answers, kissing Dan with fervor and heat, mouth tender when Dan bites across his lips and hand still working up and down, up and down. Ignoring his body’s protests, Dan pushes Phil’s hand away and reaches up with his own, slides a pearl of wetness across the head of Phil’s cock with his thumb.

“You need to fuck me, now,” Dan says, pressed quiet but forceful to Phil’s mouth. He can’t bear to separate and Phil keeps him close with one arm wrapped around his waist as he turns, Dan’s legs still wound around his hips.

Phil seems to come apart as soon as Dan’s over him, hands sliding across skin and lace, soft and something like worship. He accepts Dan’s kisses eagerly, wastes no time in parting the straining material at the thighs and pressing his palms against plush handfuls of Dan’s ass, kneading.

“You feel so good like this,” Phil mutters against lips, tongue searching like he can’t take in enough of Dan. “Can’t believe you did this, so hot,” and he can’t form coherent sentences because Dan’s pressed against his fingertips, letting them slip against his rim. “Can I? Please?”

Dan makes a soft noise of affirmation and breaks their kiss, leans back and off of Phil, tugging at his shoulder. “Sit up,” he requests, pushing against Phil to get his lower back braced against the short headboard. Phil shoves the duvet off the bed, bunched up around their legs and mostly in the way now, and Dan reaches in a side drawer for the lube.

He crawls on his knees back on the bed, turning around before climbing over him. Phil holds on to his hips as he gets a leg across Phil’s thighs. “Like this,” Dan says, back to Phil’s front. “That okay?”

Phil takes the proffered bottle and kisses Dan’s shoulder, rubs a palm over the lace trim at Dan’s navel. “More than okay.” He tugs Dan towards him, presses his eager cock against the fabric, friction making him drop his head as Dan tips his hips back in slow circles. “Fuck, Dan.”

Dan smiles to himself and leans forward, palms braced on Phil’s knees. Phil sighs, presses between Dan’s shoulderblades, lets a hand slide across Dan’s belly to dip past the lace, relishing in the sound Dan makes when he circles a fist around his cock.

“Phil,” Dan cries out, driving his ass down even more firmly and arching his back. “Please.”

Someday, not today, Phil will take his time with this, ask Dan to put these back on and he’ll spend all night spreading Dan across the bed, drinking in every inch of him. He’ll drive him crazy for hours, let his teeth and his tongue and his talented hands do all the work, let Dan lay back and take take take. But right now he can't see past endgame, so he nudges Dan forward to get lube in his hand, around his cock in a few quick strokes, tug impatiently at the laced leg hugging Dan’s thigh.

“Is it okay like this?” Phil asks, pulling at the edge enough to reach a hand in, lubed fingers pressing gently again Dan. “Is it hurting you?”

Dan arches his back, reaches behind him to grip Phil’s forearm. “No, it’s good, Phil, it’s good, I promise,” he babbles. He’s just grateful for the pressure and he chases it, tugging at the edge of the panties even harder to give Phil more space.

Phil pushes in slowly and Dan exhales, it feels so good, has always and will always feel so good, being together like this. It’s different now, and Dan feels silly admitting to himself that something as average as a nondescript pair of black lace panties could flip their sex life on it’s head. When he feels Phil all the way in he sits and leans back, lets his head loll against Phil’s shoulder as his eyes close, reveling in the soft, delicate way Phil trails his palms against the insides of his thighs.

Phil waits as Dan adjusts, gets used to the stretch, tiny rolls of his hips letting him slip in more, millimeter by millimeter. He makes small talk in the meantime, whispered low against Dan’s ear, casual like he's talking about the weather. “So, this is different.”

Dan chuckles a little, winces when it makes him clench. Phil presses his mouth soothingly against Dan’s neck, glides his hands up to splay across his nipples. Dan whines a little when Phil pinches them, presses the crown of his head harder against the hard cap of Phil’s shoulder. “Good different?”

“Incredible different.” Phil pinches the taut nipples again, relishes the sound Dan makes in his lap. He trails a hand down to push past the lace waistband, press firm pressure with his palm into the sensitive area below Dan’s navel. It drags Dan’s hips back, and Dan picks up the motion.

It's like nothing Phil’s ever felt before. Dan hooks his feet around Phil’s thighs for leverage as he drives down, and Phil drops his head back against the wall. He lets his hands roam blindly as they rock against each other, gripping lace tightly stretched at Dan’s hipbones, sliding across his back, holding against Dan’s biceps when he leans forward. He can feel the muscles in Dan’s arms tensing, feels his fingers grip into Phil’s thighs, leaving faint half-moon marks from too-bitten nails into his skin. It’s driving Phil crazy, the constant drag of his cock inside, the subtle scratch of the lace trim against the base.

“Touch me Phil, I'm gonna come,” Dan cries out, and Phil gives him what he asks for. He tugs Dan’s body flush against his own, sweat-slicked skin as far as his eyes can see with not a millimeter between them, and it’s still not enough. Phil wraps his hand around Dan’s cock and strokes quickly, rough and fast like he knows Dan likes it at the end.

Dan drops his head back again, impatient and frustrated but hips moving in waves of their own accord now. Phil latches his mouth against the salty skin where Dan’s neck and shoulder meets, sucks and licks hot lines against the delicate skin.

Dan swears loudly, a broken _ah!-ah!-ah!_ bouncing off their walls as he reaches back behind him to grip frantically at still-damp strands of Phil’s hair, trying to draw him closer. Dan’s hands finally on him tilts Phil right the edge, and he feels Dan still and gasp, breath stopping suddenly for a long stretch of seconds. Phil doesn’t let up on his stroking, tightening his fist and running the pad of his thumb across the sensitive head of Dan’s cock.

Dan’s breath returns like a ton of bricks, a loud gasp as he comes against the black silk strained across his cock, pulsing white hot over Phil’s clenched fist. Phil leans his head back and watches Dan’s throat contract beautifully, muscle and tendon and bone working together and moving like piano keys against Dan’s overheated skin.

“Jesus bloody Christ, Phil,” Dan swears to the ceiling, “I think I’m dead. I think this is me speaking from beyond the grave.”

But he rolls his hips slightly still, and Phil keens, panics for a minute when Dan tugs his hand away and uses it to push himself slowly up on his knees.

“Don’t worry love,” Dan murmurs as he turns around, holding on to Phil’s other hand to help him get back into place. He sets himself down fully, arches his back again to reach behind him and tug gently at Phil’s cock and aim it at his rim. “Just want to watch you.”

And Phil just about fucking loses it right there with how much he loves him, how much he loves that Dan knows that he loves it this way, face to face, and this feeling right in the center of his chest, even when they’re doing something like this, kinky and different and _terra incognita_ and all that. It’s a jumble of emotions in Phil’s gut, fighting for dominance, but then Phil’s turn to draw in a breath when Dan rocks his hips, winds his arms around Phil’s neck.

“Can I kiss you?” Dan asks, a bit cheeky and foolishly really, because at this point Phil would do anything for him, give anything to him. Phil nods and leans in first, fingers the deep crease marks the panties are leaving at Dan’s thighs, opens his mouth immediately for Dan’s to meet him. They kiss messily, Phil chasing his orgasm as he pulls Dan closer to him by his ass, silk rubbing against the backs of his hands.

“Please,” is all Phil can manage. He’s down to one-syllables, too much and too much and too much stacking up in his brain and crowding out normal speech. “Please.”

“Come for me, Phil,” Dan requests. He pushes down a little harder, arches himself a little closer, wraps himself around Phil like he knows he loves. He ignores the cramps in his thighs and the sensitivity everywhere and focuses solely on the goal of getting Phil off. “You made me feel so good, I want you to feel it too. Come for me.”

The words whispered hot against Phil’s ear are all he needs, and Phil presses his face into Dan’s chest, hands gripping at Dan’s hipbones as he sees stars. Bursts of light behind his closed eyelids like fireworks, his arms slide tight around Dan’s waist and he holds him in place as he moans out against Dan’s skin.

Dan holds him right back, tracks loving fingertips through Phil’s hair. It’s a long while before either of them have the breath to speak.

 

 

 

“What made you do it?”

They take their time letting their heart rates slow back down, plucking Phil’s towel off the floor to wipe themselves clean. Nearly a half hour of quiet later, they’re still skin to skin but dozing beautifully together under a thin sheet in bed.

Dan snorts a laugh. “The way your face changed when you looked at that drawing, Phil. Your glasses practically fogged up. I knew you’d like it.”

“Oh, just me then?”

Dan waits a beat, swirling a fingertip idly around the patch of chest hair at Phil’s sternum. “Okay, I knew I’d like it too.”

Phil grins and runs a hand up Dan’s forearm. “Well, I’m glad you did.”

He feels Dan pull back a little to look at him fully, chin resting on Phil’s chest. His eyes are bright brown and sparkling, impish and pleased. “Yeah?”

“Yes, of course, you absolute dolt.” Phil flicks Dan’s nose lightly, and laughs when Dan does.

“I’m glad that you’re glad,” Dan replies, snuggling back down into the crook of Phil’s arm, pulling the edge of the sheet up against his shoulder. He reaches across Phil to grab his phone off the nightstand, and unlock it in one swift motion. “Because there’s another fanart I want to show you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kay_okays) and [tumblr](http://kay-okays.tumblr.com/tagged/*mine). you can also [reblog it on tumblr too](http://kay-okays.tumblr.com/post/179070050652/fic-into-your-glow) xoxo
> 
> this was for the "communication" square on my [phandom fic fests](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) bingo card. once i finish the card i'll add a link to the masterpost.
> 
> thank you for all the nice things you say about my fics. <3


End file.
